Heating and/or cooling systems are often used to heat and cool closed in structures. Occasionally, heating and/or cooling systems will utilize heat sink properties of subterranean formations to provide heating and/or cooling. These systems are referred to as geothermal heating and/or cooling systems. In some embodiments, a geothermal heating and/or cooling system may increase a structure's energy efficiency. When geothermal heating and/or cooling systems are constructed, it is common to dispose at least one coil in a bore formed within a subterranean formation. Often, it may be desirable to dispose a grout with the at least one coil in the bore, for example, so secure such a coil within the bore. When selecting and/or preparing a grout for utilization in such a setting, it may be desirable to ensure that the selected and/or prepared grout will be effective for the purposes of the geothermal heating/and or cooling system, for example, to ensure that the thermal conductivity of the grout will be sufficient so as to allow heat transfer between the coil and the subterranean formation. As such, apparatuses, systems, and methods of assessing the thermal conductivity of such a grout are needed.